


Let Me Drink You in

by victoriandancer



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6155199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoriandancer/pseuds/victoriandancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soul Evans has just moved in next door to Maka, and she is highly intrigued with the nocturnal, introverted man. As they become closer, she starts to realize that something is off. He's not exactly human, apparently, and yet she doesn't want him to leave her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Drink You in

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter was written over a year ago, so bear with me! It's not beta'd but I hope you like it!

Maka walked down the dimly lit street, clutching the handle of the plastic bag in her palm. She had always been warned by her Papa not to walk alone at night and that men would be lying in wait to attack and ravish her. Yes, she recognized the danger of walking alone, but the chances of actually falling victim to that crime are infinitesimal.

So, of course she noticed the man walking behind her. Out of the corner of her eye, he looked to be about college age in contrast to his bright white hair. He had a black hoodie on and dark jeans with his hands shoved in his pockets. She tried to ignore him as she turned into the entrance of her apartment complex.

Except he followed her to her building. What the hell? She knew all of her neighbors. At least she knew them enough to know none of them had white hair. She paused in front of her door, waiting for him to pass by to his own apartment.

Instead of passing by, he knelt down behind her and picked something up. “You dropped your glove,” he grumbled, holding it out to her.

Maka turned around with wide eyes. “Oh… thanks,” she said, taking the glove. She made sure not to make contact with his skin. “Have a good evening,” she murmured.

“You too.” His voice was gruff and short. He walked to the next apartment over and took a key out to open the door.

Huh. Guess he moved in recently. Maka thought as she unlocked her apartment and stepped inside.

***

The next day, Maka was walking home from class at Death City University. She had an armful of books for her next report and was trying to fish for her keys at the same time. Stopping for a moment, she felt her keys in her bag and pulled them out, only to have them slip from her hands.

“I got it.” The gruff voice was followed by the books being lifted out of her arms.

Maka stared at the white-haired man as he easily held her books. “Th-thanks,” she said, shouldering her messenger bag and walking with him toward the apartment complex. “I’m Maka, by the way. Did you move in recently?”

“Soul.” He didn’t look at her. “And yeah, I moved in last week.”

Maka frowned. Such short answers. Yet he was carrying her books for her. The mixture of disinterest and helpfulness confused her. “Do you go to the university?” she asked, wondering why she hadn’t seen him around anywhere.

“Nah.” And that was all he gave her. They were at her apartment door and it took Maka a moment to realize that fact.

The door opened and she went to take her books from him. “Thanks for carrying these,” she said, offering a genuine smile. Even if he wasn’t too forthcoming, he wasn’t a mean person.

“No problem,” Soul shrugged, stuffing his hands back into his pockets. “See you around.”

“See you around.” Maka felt bad closing the door, but she had no reason to invite him in for anything. Once she locked the door, she set her books down on the coffee table and thought. He really was nice and carried the heavy books for her. She was strong enough by all means, but a helping hand was nice once in awhile. Without thinking, she rushed to the door and stuck her head out.

“Do you want some coffee?” she asked, seeing he was just about to step into his own apartment.

Soul’s eyes widened. Woah. They were red. “Sure,” he said, closing his door and strolling back to hers. She noticed he took a second before stepping over the threshold of the door, but then relaxed.

Closing the door, Maka moved into the kitchen and started the coffee machine. “Uhhh vanilla roast or hazelnut?” she asked, hoping he liked one of them.

“Vanilla is fine,” he said, leaning on the counter. His hands were jammed in his sweatshirt hoodie pocket as normal. 

Maka worked at filling the coffee filter, trying to think of something to say. Why was she so intrigued by her new neighbor? Was it the strange looks? Possibly. Or the fact that he was the first man to be kind to her without blatantly expecting favors in return. He was kind to be kind.

“Why did you move to Death City?” she asked, handing him a cup of coffee once it was ready.

Shrugging, Soul answered, “Needed a change of pace. Not many good jobs on the east coast.” He took a sip of the coffee, inhaling the scent deeply.

Maka held the mug close so she could breathe in the warm steam. The evenings were getting colder as autumn approached, even if it was still blistering during the day sometimes. “Only college kids here, so there are plenty of jobs for anyone not in school,” she smiled, relaxing more and more. When was the last time she had talked to someone other than her core group of friends?

“Yeah,” Soul finished the mug and set it down. “And I got a night shift. Best pay.”

“Oh? Where do you work?” 

“Security at the mall.”

“Cool. I work at the DCU library.”

“Sounds like a nerd job.”

“Excuse me?” Maka almost spit out her coffee. 

“You heard me.” A smirk revealed abnormally sharp teeth.

_Chop._

“Ow!” Soul rubbed his head and glared at her.

“Don’t call me a nerd!” Maka nearly yelled, holding the hardback high and ready to strike again.

“Whatever,” he looked away.

Maka lowered the book and picked up her coffee again, satisfied for now. For now? You think this will continue? It can’t! Think of your studies!

“I should go. I need to get ready for work.”

“Ok. It was nice meeting you.” Maka held out her hand to him.

Soul seemed to hold his breath as he shook her hand. “Pleasure,” he said, then quickly retracted his hand. Maka showed him out and closed the door after. That was awkward. Why didn’t he want to shake her hand? 

“Oh well,” she said, and went to start the report.

***

Winter break was here! Maka collapsed on her bed with a sigh. Finals were over and papers were turned in. It was finally time to relax! She was just about to doze off when her doorbell rang.

“Great.” Maka groaned and climbed off her bed. Why can’t she just celebrate in peace?

She glanced through the spyhole and her face lit up.  


“Tsubaki!” Maka beamed and let her friend in.  


“I thought the end of our third year required a celebration?” the taller woman showed a bottle of red wine.  


“Red Cat! My favorite!” Maka got down two wine glasses and started digging for her corkscrew. Soon the two friends were lounging on the couch drinking the wine and laughing until they cried.  


“Have you seen the new security guard at the mall recently?” Tsubaki asked. “Blake is good friends with him.”  


“Blake is friends with him? What a coincidence! He’s my neighbor!” Maka refilled both glasses and swirled her own.  


“Really? So strange. He kind of creeps me out. Maybe it’s the albino.” Tsubaki took another sip. “I don’t generally hang out with him.”  


“I don’t either. He just sometimes helps me out,” Maka shrugged, eyeing her wine. “He’s very reserved. Doesn’t usually talk much.”  


“Blake never says much. But apparently he mentioned you as his neighbor. Not sure what he said though.”  


“Really? That’s odd. We don’t really know each other.”  


“Like I said, Blake doesn’t tell me much. Apparently they’re hanging out now, doing what guys do.” Tsubaki laughed. Maka laughed with her and nearly spilled the wine. 

***

Maka walked out of the mall with hands full of bags. Post-Christmas shopping was her time to shine. Christmas money was put to good use with the amazing discounts all the stores provided. She could update some overworn clothes or buy some new kitchen gadgets for herself. But now it was time to go home, make some hot chocolate and watch one of her new movies.  


Out at her car, she placed her things safely in the trunk and went to start the car. Except it wouldn’t start. She tried a second time. A third. A fourth. She let her forehead hit the steering wheel as she groaned. Now what? Her battery was probably dead or something.  


She saw flashing lights out of the corner of her eye and quickly got out of the car. Mall security! They could at least jump her so she could get home. She waved and, thankfully, the car swung around and pulled up next to her.  


The man that stepped out was way too familiar. “Soul?” she asked, recognizing the white hair.  


“Oh, hi, Maka,” he said, scratching the back of his head. “What’s up?”  


She had to stop herself from staring at him. That uniform was fitted perfectly. “My car battery’s dead. Can you give me a jump?”  


“Sure, uh, let me get the cables,” he said, moving around to the back of the SUV. He pulled out a black bag and a flashlight. “Go ahead and pop the hood.”  


Maka rubbed her hands together as she pulled the lever at the floorboard. “There you go,” she called out. Did the cold not bother him at all? He wasn’t even shivering.  


Soul worked efficiently, even in the dark. He hooked up the cables and climbed back into his car. “Ready?” he asked.  
“

Ready!” she heard his car start and let her car drink in the power. At least she liked to think of it that way. After a moment she started the car. It purred to life.  


Stepping out, she watched Soul unhook the cables. “Thank you,” she said, hugging herself. She could feel her teeth start to chatter.  


“No problem. I’ll be here all night.” Soul gave a short salute and started putting things away.  


Maka got into her car and locked the door. Why do they keep running into each other? At the apartment it made sense, but here? the library? the grocery store? It didn’t make sense. Shaking her head, she put on the heat full blast and pulled out of her spot. She noticed Soul parked in his SUV a ways off as she pulled onto the on ramp of the highway that would take her home.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work I am publishing... so feedback is appreciated!


End file.
